Unfamiliar Territory
by pebbles09
Summary: Effie was gifted, earning the title of best Geneticist at the age of 24. She suddenly finds herself recruited for a top secret government program. Atlantis. The lost city. She experiences new things as she assists John Sheppard and his team in solving the wraith problem, overwhelmed by all the things she missed out on as a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat down at an empty table in the mess hall right up against the big glass windows so I could overlook the ocean while I ate my fruit salad. Everyone around me was talking animatedly with their friends happy to take a break. I had been here for 3 weeks and still knew nobody. I sighed heavily looking down at my food as I pushed it around with my fork. I nearly choked on a grape when someone sat down in the chair opposite me. Something I was definitely not used to. I looked up rather confused to see Lt Colonel John Sheppard smiling at me from across the table.

"I'm pretty much done with my food so the table's all yours." I smiled politely as I stood from my seat but I was stopped by an outstretched hand.

"Don't be silly! There's plenty of room for everyone. No need to leave on my account!" He chuckled at the confused look on my face motioning for me to sit back down.

"Yes sir." I said it without thinking cringing at how pathetic I must have sounded.

We sat there awkwardly for a moment unsure of what to say. I glumly finished my fruit salad putting the fork down next to the cup on my tray. I reached my arms up leaning back slightly stretching loudly. A content sigh left my lips as I brought my arms down and relaxed. I noticed Sheppard watching me with genuine curiosity.

"You're the new scientist aren't you?" He quirked an eyebrow in question. I nodded. "McKay has been raving on about you for a week. Good to finally put a name to a face."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "McKay has been raving about me?" I snorted in an unladylike manner at the thought. "McKay only shows interest in food and anybody that brings him food."

He threw his head back laughing loudly. "I like you. I'm Sheppard by the way." He wiped his hand on his pants before sticking it out for me to shake.

"I know. You can call me Effie." I met his firm handshake with my own, an impressed look flashing across his face.

"So why was a pretty thing like you sitting all alone?" He sent me a dazzling smile, to which I had to remind myself he was just being friendly.

"Don't really know anyone." I shrugged my shoulders and dropped my eyes back down to my tray.

He watched me for a moment, crossing his arms across his broad chest. I felt squeemish under his intense gaze and had to avert my eyes. I have never been able to cope with direct eye contact with people. Old habits die hard I suppose.

I couldn't take it any longer and placed my hands on the table heavily. He arched an amused brow at my behaviour. "What the fuck are you staring at?"

I realised too late and slapped a hand over my mouth, a look of horror painted across my face as I realised what I just said. He was silent for a moment before he relaxed and laughed.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, it is not intentional. I'm just intrigued by you." He raised his hands in fake surrender, a friendly smile on his lips.

I sighed shaking my head. Talk about embarrassing. "No you did nothing wrong. I'm not used to people being friendly with me. Social skills was never my strong point."

He nodded along like he understood what I meant. He suddenly looked over my shoulder and raised his arm waving at somebody. I was confused until I heard people approaching. I froze in place when 3 other people joined us at the table. I recognised them as Mckay, Teyla and Ronan. All members of John's team. Great.

"Guys this is Effie, one of the new scientists here." He waved over at me in a lousy introduction.

I briefly looked up with a tight smile before my eyes dropped back to stare at my lunch tray. I felt my nerves act up, going shy and choosing to stay silent.

"Oh yeah, hey." Rodney gave me an awkward glance before eating his lunch.

"What exactly is it you do?" Teyla was across from me and seemed genuinely curious. Her face was friendly enough as she smiled at me encouragingly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat clearing it a few times before I looked up. "I focus on genetics. So things like DNA manipulation and engineering, vaccines and shit like that." I could have kicked myself when I let shit slip.

"Holy shit. You look really young." Sheppard looked impressed at first then confused.

This is the part I hated most. "That's because I am young. I'm 24."

"So young and yet so accomplished." Teyla smiled at me.

"Even I will admit she is the best in her field." McKay looked conflicted as he confessed this making me feel good about myself. That was a great compliment coming from him.

"So are you a scientist like McKay or a healer like Beckett?" Ronan's gruff voice broke me from my trance.

I mulled it over for a moment not even sure of it myself. "I guess I'm more like Beckett in the sense I have the same training but instead of seeing patients I work more behind the scene developing better treatment." I tried explaining it so he would understand and hopefully didn't offend him doing so.

He shocked me with a smile. "That's really cool."

What the fuck is happening? Have I made some friends or do they just feel sorry for me? Oh well, either way I'm going to just enjoy this. I relaxed into my seat and felt a small genuine smile form, something that hasn't happened in a very long time. Right now in this moment, I feel content. Hopefully it lasts.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Sheppard sat down with me at Lunch. To my relief it wasn't a one time occurrence. Every day I had people to sit with for all meals. It's a surreal feeling to finally have friends. There's a first for everything I suppose.

I was currently working in the lab attempting to deconstruct Wraith DNA to try and better understand how it works. I was focused wholly on my work and jumped in the air clutching my heart when Sheppard bent down to wave in my face to get my attention.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus! You scared the SHIT out of me!" I let out a nervous laugh trying to get my heart rate down.

He looked guilty shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't stress. I was just really focused. What can I do for you?" I put my laptop on standby and turned in my seat to face him.

"Elizabeth and I were thinking that maybe you should get prepped for going out in the field." He grabbed one of the other chairs and turned it around so he was facing me straddling it.

"Wait what? How come?" I furrowed my brows confused. The field?

"You would actually be really handy to have on missions with your medical background. And you might be surprised how much you could learn out there. According to your file you're a Black Belt in Taekwondo." He said the last part more as a statement.

I sighed before nodding in defeat. "I don't have a choice here do I?"

A big grin appeared on his face. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Come dressed to train." Then he left as quick as he appeared.

I groaned mentally realising my peace and quiet in the lab was about to end. Why did I have to put down that I'm a black belt? I shook my head before focusing back on my work. Better make the most of it.

The next morning I sat down for breakfast in my blue cargo pants with black Spandex running shorts underneath and paired with a black Spandex sports bra under a simple white tee. That way once I start training I can take the t-shirt and pants off and not have to walk around base half naked. I was eating my usual fruit salad when Sheppard and Ronan joined me.

"Morning." Sheppard greeted me while Ronan grunted. Sheppard eyed me for a moment before asking me. "I thought I said dress for training?"

I laughed lightly shaking my head. "The top and pants are just to wear on top so I'm not walking around half-naked. I've got a sports bra and shorts on underneath. Don't worry, I'm prepared." I gave him a wink returning Ronan's laughter.

"Well alright then!" He seemed happy with my answer but I noticed him still trying to work it out while we ate.

We didn't waste time before we left and made our way to what I assume is the gym. I'm still a bit lost on what exactly is to happen today. I gave myself a mental high five when I saw the gym, the sounds of people already training filtering out to me. I suddenly became really nervous, not sure if I was comfortable training in front of others.

Sheppard noticed my hesitation and grabbed my arm gently, guiding me inside. I was lead to the back where benches had been set up. I sat down heavily kicking off my shoes while they stood and watched a couple of Marines. I chose that moment to strip, shimmying out of my cargo pants and pulling my top off over my head. I folded my clothes and placed them beside me on the bench. I took off my socks placing them on top with my shoes fucked under the bench.

The marines finished up when they noticed our arrival. Seems Sheppard booked ahead for today. I stood from my spot standing next to Sheppard making him glance at me briefly. He did a double take seeing what I was wearing and his mouth opened slightly to form a sort of O-shape.

"You had better close your mouth Sheppard if you don't want to catch flies." I shot him an innocent smile as I watched him compose himself.

Ronan leaned forward slightly to see what the fuss was and simply chuckled shaking his head before doing the same as me and slipping out of his shoes. I watched him tie up his dreads and I realised I was training with him today. FUCK. MY. LUCK.

The two marines finally glanced our way since I had stood up and smirks appeared simultaneously. I felt uncomfortable under their intense gazes but pretended not to notice them. They shared a few words with each other, keeping their voices low so we wouldn't hear but I didn't have to hear to know what they said. Their eyes never left me, roaming freely up and down my body. I wanted to puke.

"Colonel ." They both acknowledged their superior, eyes flickering back and forth between us. "Who's the new recruit?"

Sheppard glanced at me and noticed how uncomfortable I was connecting the dots. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder giving me comfort. "Connors. Miles. This is Effie. She's a scientist but we are training her for the field."

Connors shared a brief laugh with Miles, both looking amused. "This tiny thing? How much damage could she do?"

I felt anger begin to course through my veins, my nostrils flaring as I tried to calm myself. I went to open my mouth and say what I thought but Sheppard gave my shoulder a squeeze stopping me. I jerked a nod so he knew I understood.

"This tiny thing actually has a black belt in Taekwondo." I nodded my head in approval of his words only making them laugh again.

"Seriously? I highly doubt that." Miles folded his arms across his chest in attempt to intimidate me.

"Why don't we get her to prove you wrong." Ronan surprised me, a most unexpected response to the situation. "Why don't you challenge her?"

The challenge hung in the air, the two of them talking in hushed voices. Didn't take long for them to accept. Game on.


	3. Chapter 3

With a final crack as the bantos rods connected to his thigh and stomach, I seised the moment and kicked Miles dead centre in his chest knocking him to the ground. I wiped the sweat from my brow watching to see if he stood up. He attempted but barely raised his head off the ground before conceding. I turned on my heel and handed Sheppard the rods to wipe my face on a towel he handed me.

"No way! She cheated!" Connors was helping Miles up, furious with the end result.

"How did I cheat?" I spun around angry waiting for a response.

"Those kicks. How is anyone meant to dodge those?" Miles was slumped against the wall using it to hold himself up. "I didn't have a chance."

I chuckled handing the towel back to Sheppard. "That's the whole fucking point you moron. Why should I fight you and not aim to win? Would you expect me to go easy on the Wraith?"

They both remained silent gathering their things before storming out of the gym. I didn't miss the angry flare Miles sent me, sending a chill down my spine. I watched them leave going around the corner and out of sight before turning back to the others. Both had impressed looks on making me feel good. Finally my skills can be appreciated. I grabbed the towel back from Sheppard wiping the sweat from my body before chucking it on top of my clothes pile.

"I have to say, I'm seriously impressed. I know for a fact you'll do fine in the field." Sheppard clapped me on the back with a little too much enthusiasm but I ignored it.

"Yeah you are definitely good. Teyla is going to love training with you." Ronan shared a chuckle with Sheppard just thinking about it.

"They were sending out seriously intense vibes. They gave me the creeps." I shuddered at the thought before shaking the thought out of my head.

I was heating up after training, opting to only slip on my t-shirt as we headed to lunch. I slung my pants over my arm and carried my shoes in my left hand. I felt eyes on me as we walked the corridors but it wasn't judgement I saw, just curiosity. It's obvious we just came from a workout so I guess this was normal to see. Maybe not so revealing but all the same.

I was walking over to the table with my tray in hand when I felt like someone was watching me. I peered over my shoulder to see Miles and Connors looking at me furiously. I shoved it aside and hurried over to the table, tripping slightly and slamming my tray down gaining their attention. I took the seat next to Sheppard and picked at my food.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard was concerned and looked behind me to see why. He spotted the marines. "I don't like how they're watching you."

The others turned to see what he was referring to making me shake my head. "Guys stop staring. You're only fueling their anger. Just forget about it."

I was thankful when they dropped it like I asked. We soon fell into conversation the two marines forgotten. I let myself laugh and enjoy this. When we were ready to leave I was relieved when Teyla said she would walk with me to my lab. She asked me questions about my life back home and I was thankful for the distraction. Teyla and I were fast becoming good friends.

I worked right through dinner, wanting to make up for the time I lost training. Soon this will be second on my list of priorities when I go out into the field. I was shutting down everything when a noise outside the lab made me pause. I shrugged my shoulders thinking it was nothing until I heard it again. Dread filled my body, my mind jumping to the worst case. I stood on shakey legs as I crept towards the door. I heard it again, only louder and had to physically stop myself from making a noise.

I reached the door, grabbing a microscope as a weapon with my arm poised ready to attack. I waved my hand over the panel and cried out shock when I saw Sheppard standing there. His hand was raised ready to wave himself in but I beat him to it.

"A microscope? Really?" He cocked an eyebrow slightly amused.

I clutched my heart as I tried to calm it. "You scared me! I heard some noises and grabbed the first thing I saw that could cause damage."

"Why you so nervous?" He asked the question even though he already knew the answer.

"Those Marines really freaked me out." I put down the microscope rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's why I'm here. You missed dinner so I brought some with me." He brought his arm up to reveal a paper bag.

I sighed happily at the thought of food. "I ever told you how amazing you are?" I gladly accepted the bag as we started walking to my quarters.

We fell into east conversation as we strolled down the near empty halls. I munched on the apple, surprised he had worked out Fruit was my favourite to eat. We stopped at my quarters and I stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek, thanking him. I said goodnight and walked into my room leaving him standing there stunned. Why the fuck did I just do that?


	4. Chapter 4

I ran into the gate room, skidding to a halt at Teyla's feet. She had an amused look on her face as she watched me lean down on my legs catching my breath. I was wearing clothes she had leant me so I could go with her to visit New Athos. I was very excited to meet her people having heard many stories. I wore a fitted crop top that laced up at the back with fitted patchwork pants that were very similar to yoga pants. I was beyond comfortable and considering sourcing clothes while there.

"Are you ready?" She stood straight and with a purpose as they dialled the gate.

"Sure am! Sorry I'm late, it was a bitch to lace this top up." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"You're here now. My people are very excited to meet you." She rubbed my arm reassuring me. "We will be back in a day." She called up to the control tower earning a thumbs up.

I carried a small backpack with a radio in it, alongside water and a couple of apples in case I got hungry on the walk to the camp. I looked back and waved to Sheppard before stepping through. It was a surreal feeling each time I stepped through the Ancestral ring. I took in a deep breath once my feet hit solid ground once again.

I was following Teyla as we walked the worn path leading to the camp. All the while she taught me about her people's customs and culture. It was so fascinating hearing all she had to say. I was staring around us in absolute awe. This truly was a gorgeous world. Time flew and before we knew it, the camp was in view.

We were spotted straight away and children came running towards us, hugging Teyla in form of greeting. I stood there watching with a smile on my face not wanting to spoil the moment. Teyla turned her body facing me, a kind smile on her face.

"This is Effie, the woman I was telling you about." She stretched out an arm to place her hand on my shoulder.

One of the smaller kids peered at me curiously from behind Teyla's leg. I knew down to his level with a smile.

"Hi there. I'm Effie. Who might you be?" I spoke softly so I didn't scare him.

He stared at me for a while working out if he liked me. It wasn't until a big grin spread across his face did I know how he felt. He raced over to me and jumped into my waiting arms. I picked him up resting him on my hip.

"I'm Eomer." He smuggled into my chest making me go all gooey inside.

Teyla looked over at us fondly, "It comes quite natural to you. Suits you." The last part was suggestive which I was well aware of.

The children stayed by our sides as we walked down the path to the camp. We were greeted by Halling who welcomed me with open arms, leading me to his family home. I went to put Eomer down but he refused causing the others to chuckle as I walked in with the boy attached like a monkey.

A bed was set up for me in Teyla's tent and by the end of the night I was glad to crawl into bed. I stripped down to a singlet and knickers, greedily pulling the covers up to my chin. Teyla laughed when she me as she entered.

"Comfortable there are we?" She stripped down to singlet and knickers as well, climbing under her own covers.

"I honestly have never felt so welcomed in my life. Your people are truly wonderful." I was staring up at the roof the sounds of the forest around us in the background.

"Can I ask a question?" She turned to face me.

"Sure." I could feel myself starting to doze off already.

"Why haven't you made a move on Colonel Sheppard?" She watched my reaction carefully. "I mean if you feel the way you do about him, why not do something?"

"I'm scared I suppose. Too many rejections in my life."

Teyla picked up on my change of mood so she dropped it and rolled over. I stayed on my back staring at the ceiling as I thought about what she said. Why haven't I don't anything? Our flirting is outrageous and there's obvious sexual tension between us. Why hasn't he made a move? Sighing deeply I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. It was a nice change falling asleep to the sounds of the forest.

The next morning I was overwhelmed with all the gifts given to me by the Athosian people. Eomer asked me to hold out my arm where he placed a beaded leather bracelet. He struggled to tie it so I helped. I was given clothes, wine and an invitation to visit whenever I pleased. I left with a warm heart. I stared down at the bracelet as we made the hike back to the gate.

Stepping through the Ancestral ring and back in Atlantis I felt a sudden urge to find out exactly where I stood. I told Teyla I would catch up with her later and dashed to my quarters, dumping everything on my bed but keeping the wine jug and cups out. I kicked off my showed and quickly rinsed my face and brushed my teeth before grabbing the wine and heading to Sheppard. This is it. Now or never. I swallowed the puke threatening to come out and didn't dwell on the negatives.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly approached his quarters. My hands were seriously sweaty so I balanced the Athosian wine and cups between my legs and wiped them carelessly on my pants before taking a deep breath and knocking.

He opened the door and was a little surprised to see me standing there. "Effie, you guys back already? What brings you down to my side of town?"

"A jug of Athosian wine gifted to me today. Care for some company?" I was holding my breath suddenly extremely nervous about his answer.

He waved me inside stepping aside to let me past. I gave him a genuine smile of relief before walking into his quarters suddenly feeling shy. I stood in the middle of the room awkwardly unsure of where to sit.

"Take a seat." He motioned to the armchairs against his window. Nice view.

I folded my legs underneath my body in the chair furthest from the door. Relief washed over me as I sat down. "Remind me again to never spar with Ronan before visiting Athos."

"Lorne was telling me at Lunch that you managed to get some hits on him. I'm impressed, you're improving." He chuckled as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Should I pour you a cup?" I pointed to the jug in question, my eyebrow raised.

He seemed think it over before nodding. "Why the fuck not." He happily accepted the cup from me, taking a generous sip.

"Youre joking! Holy shit!" I was clutching my stomach after laughing so much it began to hurt.

"I swear I'm not lying! He was just hanging there swinging from side to side!" He threw his head back as fresh laughs took over. The wine was working wonders.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and snorted before falling back onto the ground. "I can't get up!" More laughter followed.

"Let me help you." He was suddenly kneeling in front of me, inches away from my face. From my mouth.

I watched his eyes dart down to my lips and back up. He slowly leant in giving me a chance to stop it. I didn't so he gently kissed my lips, still giving me a chance to pull away. When I kissed him back, he immediately gained entrance into my mouth, moving on top of my small body. He ground his hips into mine, eliciting a deep moan.

"John we-we can't do this!" I tried unsuccessfully to pry his lips off me

"Why not?" His lips moved to my neck where he kissed the spot behind my ear, the one that made my knickers wet.

"B-because…you're my boss...-" My eyes rolled into the back of my head when his fingers started moving down south and into my knickers. He slowly started stroking my clit, making me even wetter than before. If that was even possible.

"Your dripping pussy says otherwise." I loved how he talked dirty to me. "Let me show you how good I can make you feel Effie."

With that I watched his head disappear down my body until it was resting between my thighs. With a cheeky wink and using his teeth, he slowly pushed my skirt up over my hips and pulled down my knickers until they sat on my ankles. I fisted my hands in his hair as his tongue licked, flicked and sucked on my clit. He pushed two fingers into my pussy at the same time, getting a rhythm going, which made me unable to even moan it felt so good.

"Fuck….I'm so close. Please…yes….yes….fuck!" He held my thighs in place as I practically rode his face. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through my body. I hadn't had an orgasm like that years. Scratch that, ever.

He crawled back up my body to capture my lips in a heated kiss, allowing me to taste myself on his lips. I bit his bottom before moving down his neck.

"Help me get these fucking clothes off!"

"Thought you would never ask sweetheart!"

He roughly turned me around, making sure to press himself into me so I could feel how hard he was. His fingers worked fast as he slid the rest of it off. He kissed my bare back between the shoulder blades and turned me back around so he could take all of me in.

His eyes clouded over with lust as he gazed down at my ample C cup tits and petite figure. He worked quickly to yank my knickers off my feet before picking me up and carrying me to his bed.

He roughly threw me onto the bed, not taking his eyes off me the entire time. He slowly peeled his clothes off, enjoying how much it was frustrating me. It was driving me crazy how slow he was going, on purpose too!

I got up on my knees, so I was mostly level with his eyes. "Two can play that game cowboy."

I smiled innocently at him as I dipped two of my fingers down to my clit, gently rubbing circles, keeping eye contact the entire time. I loved the reaction I got from him - watching his dick get harder as he watched me pleasure myself.

"Can I get in on that?" His voice was raspy with want, with need.

"Oh we both know the answer to that Sheppard."

He met me on the bed and replaced my fingers with his own, setting a nice rhythm to tease me. He pushed me up against his headboard, spreading my legs and placing himself between them.

I hooked one leg over his shoulder and started stroking his dick lightly, letting him know I was more than ready.

"You sure?" He was watching me carefully making sure I wanted this.

"Fuck me right now John or so help me I'll do it myself!"

Without another word, he slammed into me, causing me to moan. He set a fast and hard pace, making sure to hit my clit with every thrust. He was nearly sending me over the edge again.

"Shit you're so tight!" His brow was furrowed like he was concentrating on not blowing his load right then.

"Fuck John- yes- yes!" I screwed my eyes shut to enjoy the moment, the pleasure.

He flipped us over so I was on all fours, grabbing my hair and pulling my head up to look him in the eye. He continued to ram into me, grunting and moaning with every thrust.

"Fuck Effie! You feel so fucking good!" His voice was deep and husky, a slight strain to it as he reached his peek.

He dipped a hand down between us and started rubbing my swollen clit, making me moan even louder.

"Yes John! Yes yes yes! Fuck!"

I pulled away and roughly pushed John onto his back up against the headboard. I straddled him and took his full length in.

"Oh fuck me, yes!" He chuckled slightly as he adjusted to our new position.

I placed his hands on my tits as I bounced up and down. I could feel him starting to lose control so I worked harder at grinding my clit against his skin to get me over the edge.

"Fuck! Oh-oh-oh! Yes! Yes!"

"Shit Effie! Yes yes!"

We both fell over the edge together, collapsing in a tangle of limbs, too satisfied to move.

"Wow that was just wow!"

John laughed and kissed my forehead, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

That was how we fell asleep, neither one of us able to gather the energy to try and move. We were both spent. I couldn't help but ask myself as I felt myself falling asleep if this was a big mistake. Or could it be just what we both need?


End file.
